


Judge Me Not Solely by My Pen

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [6]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Anger, Catullus 16, Catullus Interpretation, Gen, Haiku, Judgment, Obscene Original Work, Other, Roman poetry, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 16- Rebuke of Furius and Aurelius.  NR for crudeness of original work and therefore translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge Me Not Solely by My Pen

How dare you two pervs!

I am not just as I write.

Screw you- no, really!


End file.
